


Interactions between the two

by UnexplainedEntity



Series: Coffee Shops and Late Night Texts [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnexplainedEntity/pseuds/UnexplainedEntity





	Interactions between the two

I started texting Rythian just after a rush hour.

You: Tell me a bad pick up line because I'm bored af and feel really lonely.  
Rythian: Same. Alright, I have the worst pick up lines.  
You: Do tell  
Rythian: Are you trash because I want to take you out  
You: Hahaha omg  
Rythian: Do you have a phone in your back pocket because your booty is calling me  
You: I've got one… Are you my homework because I'm not doing you and I should be  
Rythian: Hahaha 

.>.>.>.>.>.>>.>.>.>

You: a very sweet guy comforted me today during shift c:  
Rythian: Aw that's sweet.  
You: c:

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>

"Duncan, do you like Rythian?" Zoeya asked me out of the blue during shift.

"He's cute, I guess," I replied, shrugging. "I want to meet him in person..."

"Meet up, you guys need to meet up. And you need to tell me the details!!" 

"/Zozo!/" I gushed as I buried my face in my hands. 

.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>


End file.
